Shadow Strands
by Reign of Cherryblossoms
Summary: Anise is in one heck of a mood, and yet no one know's why. What could have Anise so upset and annoyed? Come read and find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou No Kiss

Another Mutsuki and Anise. Again if they are a little out of character…im sorry if you don't like it, but I still have creative license.

Im thinking of doing a Mutsuki and Anise oneshot community and wondering if anyone is interested in joining me. Message me if interested. And we can even submit oneshots based on themes. Its just an idea.

**Shadow Strands**

Life hadn't always been complicated, at least that is what Anise thought until this whole rose knight business had started. But as she grew to know her "knights" , she didn't find it very hard to keep up with her complicated life. However there were even a few days when Anise was close to snapping at everything that came her way,

This day just happened to be one of those days.

First Anise had sent Kaede flying after hearing only one word from his mouth and he wasn't even talking about her or to her.

Second she had made Seiran cry so hard that he passed out from lack of air from his sobs. In which Ninufa was trying to bring Seiran back from unconsciousness.

Mitsuru was being ignored and not once had she summoned him or beat him with her thorns.

Professor Narumi was in a corner rocking back and forth because Anise screamed in his ear at the top of her lungs to get him to leave her alone.

Mutsuki it seemed was the only one free from Anise ill will toward the Rose Knights. Because he wasn't even there.

And No one knew why Anise was angered so.

A door slamming closed and her tiny form disappearing were there only answer they were given when they asked what the heck was wrong with her.

Anise POV

'_This is so frustrating' _her thoughts screamed.

'_They're so frustrating, so so stupid it's annoying.' _Even her brain seemed to be getting tossed around by her today.

A sigh lifted from her lips as she let her body sag against a wall. Her bright ruby eyes were slightly dull in her reflection and it ticked her off even more.

She knew she shouldn't mutter, but she couldn't help but start to mutter under her breath. Never noticing a stalker watching her from under the shade of the trees across from her.

It wasn't until a brief touch by one of his many strands on her arm alerted her to his presence. _'Not getting away this time.' _She thought as she leapt off the wall and marched toward her prey.

End of Anise POV

Mutsuki watched his dominion with a calm domineer, even when he him self was not calm at all, not when it came to his affections toward Anise. Not that he himself would ever speak a word of that to anyone but his own thoughts.

His dominion looked like a tiny predator hunting down her prey, when they both knew it was he that was the predator but he let it pass with a cold indifference. Even if he was not present with the others he had known what had passed between the other Knights and The Dominion.

He could feel the heat of her as she drew closer and tried to stare him down from her much smaller height. A brow raised as she started ranting on him too not that he was paying attention to her words. More like the dark stalker was watching her slim smooth lips as they moved to form words.

He tilted his head in silence pretending to listen and yet not listening at all when His Dominion snapped her thorns out at him and yanked him down to her. "Will you at least look at me fully when your pretending to listen to me." She muttered in a low voice that usually meant for a male to prepare for the worst.

She tugged on the thorns hoping to get a wince but instead she received a tug of her own from Mutsuki's shadow strands on her waist. And her blinking in surprise was what the Dark stalker was looking for.

Before she could ask what the hell he was doing his cold lips were on her own, his arms pulling her into his body, while his body was turning to pin her between him and the bark of the tree.

She moaned into his cool mouth when the shadow strands brushed her body in a possessive sweep, a quick stroke of his tongue along her lips and she was giving him entrance. Her thorns tightened momentarily on his neck before the diminished, and the wind swept her long hair around them for only a moment before the wind died down.

The dark stalker could feel the heat of anger and jealousy from the other rose knights and he smirked mentally as he released his dominions lips and brushed his lips along her jaw before pressing them into against her neck. Her heat was intoxicating to the cool skinned Dark stalker and she shivered beneath his lips as he nipped the base with his teeth before drawing the skin into his mouth.

"Mutsuki…" his grip on her body tightened when she whispered his name under a breathless moan, his shadow strands gliding along the skin on her legs and arms as well as the skin of her lower back and abdomen. All a possessive touch over the pink haired ruby eyed dominion. He pulled back to regard her with smouldering eyes and cloudy ruby eyes met his.

The dark stalker smirked and brushed a finger along the hickey upon the smooth skin of her throat.

"A present for my Dominion." He stepped back from her his hands leaving the panting girls body but his strands still brushed along her skin for a moment longer before leaving her.

"Happy birthday…..Anise." Her name coming from the dark stalker, had her eyes widening in shock at the same time as her body shivering in pleasure and her legs slipping out from underneath her, suddenly too weak to support her.

Mutsuki watched with amusement at his dominions reaction, and he leaned down toward her and pressed a heated kiss to her slightly swollen lips. "I shall see you tonight, My dominion." He could smell her heat, and he licked his lips before standing up straight and peering down at her as she remained breathless and silent.

By the time the other Knights had finally came over their shock of what they saw, the Dark Stalker was already walking away and back to ignoring the others.

Anise had yet still to move from her position, but her thoughts were happy. 'He remembered' her thoughts had whispered, before other voices crowded her. Kaede was helping her stand and then they were ushering her inside the building, talking as loud as twenty people.

And as the door closed she felt a possessive brush along the length of her neck and back.

She could not believe, she was shivering in delight…

At one single brush…

From one Dark Stalker's…

Shadow strands

Flames welcome, please review and share with anyone else that loves this couple too.


End file.
